Because We are Friend
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Sasuke merasa aneh sama teman sekelasnya yang gemar cari masalah dengannya. siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi di satu sisi dia harus meladeni Sai yang menuduhnya merebut Sakura darinya. Bahkan sampe pakai adu fisik! No YAOI! Only Friendship, OK?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning:Abal, Gaje, Tiponya banyak. Pendek banget. Alay. Lebay. Cerita Pasaran dan yang paling penting…. BUKAN YAOI

Pair: Nggak ada, paling Cuma slight NaruHina

Genre: Frienship dan Drama (?)

OK Lanjut baca atau back?

.

.

.  
Sasuke POV

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah denganku sih, Teme?!" protes si rambut durian yang seenak jidat mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai sainganku. tak punya cerminkah dia? dari sisi mana coba dia bisa dibandingkan sebagai sainganku?

"Bukankah kau yang suka mencari masalah denganku, Dobe?"

Dapat kulihat tiga buah segitiga imaginer muncul di dahinya. "Kenapa nilai Matematikamu lebih bagus dariku sih, Teme?! padahal kan aku sudah lembur belajar semalaman!"

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto-kun... bukankah Naruto-kun sudah mendapat nilai 99..." lerai sepupu jauhku, Hinata sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dariku. Dapat kulihat kalau sebenarnya si Dobe itu malas meninggalkanku. Tapi berhubung kekasihnya yang memintanya, dia pasti akan lulluh juga akhirnya.

"Jangan kira masalah kita selesai sampai sini, Teme!" teriaknya sambil menuruti Hinata dan menjauh dariku.

Hah... aku benar-benar nggak ngerti si rambut durian itu, meski kami sudah berteman atau bersaingan selama dua tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku masuk kelas dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi wajahku. Salahkan saja si Sai brengsek itu yang selalu saja mencari masalah denganku. Bukan salahku kalau ceweknya (em, siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa.) Sakura Haruno menjadi fansku.

Lucu juga, jika itu memang terjadi, bukankah itu berarti dianya saja yang tak pandai menjaga pacar. Sampai-sampai pacarnya mencari cowok lain?

"Ya ampun, Teme! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram wajahku erat. Dan memelototiku dari jarak dekat. Rasanya bisa kudengar jeritan para Fujoshi yang kegirangan macam Yamanaka Ino itu. "Kau baru berkelahi ya?! Bisa gawat kalau sampai Itachi-senpai tahu. Dia pasti akan ngamuk lagi."

Kukibaskan tangannya dari wajahku. "Lepaskan, Dobe. Lihatlah si Yamanaka itu." tegurku sambil menunjuk cewek yang berprofesi sebagai fujoshi profesional itu dengan daguku. "Kau mau ada gosip soal kita apa?!"

"Ah, aku sih sudah biasa. Kemarin sama Neji lalu sebelumnya sama Kiba. Sempat juga digosipin sama Shikamaru dan juga Gaara." Katanya riang.

Aku Cuma bisa menatapnya sinis sambil berkata. "Dobe." Lalu aku memilih meninggalkannya dan duduk di bangkuku sendiri.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kalau kau masih bisa sesinis itu, berarti kau baik-baik saja." katanya sambil duduk santai di atas mejaku. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang berani memukulmu, Teme? Dan kenapa kau tidak melawannya?"

"Sai." jawabku singkat. "Aku tak ada minat melawan orang aneh."

"APAAAAA?!" teriaknnya heboh sukses menarik perhatian beberapa siswa lain. "Jangan macam-macam sama dia, Sasuke. Nanti kau bisa kena kutuk?!"

"Hah?" Kutukan? di abad 21 ini? Si dobe ini gomongin apa sih?

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Dulu aku pernah tak sengaja menginjak kakinya di lorong. Dan dia langsung mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang mengerikan! Aku yakin itu pasti adalah mantra kutukan atau semacamnya!"

"Bukannya karena Kim Ji Sai berasal dari Korea? Wajar kalau kamu nggak ngerti bahasanya kan?"

"Bukan cuma itu Teme. Dua hari setelah itu aku merasakan kakiku sangat kaku dan sulit digerakkan!" tambahnya dengan mimik serius yang membuatku geli.

"Itu sih karena sehari sebelumnya kau baru menantangku lari maraton 25 km kan? Dan akhirnya kau kalah. Ingat?"

Cowok itu semakin memasang wajah horor. "Dan setelah itu aku masuk ke kelas, dan ternyata sedang ulangan dadakan! Tapi bkan itu masalahnya, saat aku melihat sekeliling…ternyata tak seorangpun yang kukenal di kelas itu! Dan yang paling mengerikan ternyata semua orang di sana memakai bahasa aneh dan menulis tulisan yang tak kumengerti!"

"Oh, Itu kan saat kau salah masuk kelas dan ternyata kelas itu sedang ulangan Bahasa Rusia..." kataku sambil sweatdrop dalam hati.

Tapi tampaknya si manusia setengah durian ini tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Naruto manyun mendengar protesku. "Terserah kalau kau tak mau percaya, Teme. Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati dengan si Ji Sai itu!"

Aku mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Tampaknya kau masih tak mengerti maksudku, Uchiha." lagi-lagi si Sai menyudutkanku di sebuah gang sepi yang jauh dari pengelihatan orang lain. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau Sakura itu milikku!"

Aku balas menatapnya dingin. "Dan berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau au tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Haruno?" jawabku kasar.

"Kau!" geramnya sambil mengarahkan tinjunya padaku. Aku tak menghindar. Aku sudah siap menerima sebuah lagi hantaman sebagai teman lebam yang tadi pagi di wajahku saat suara cempreng itu mengintrupsi.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang sudah berdiri di muka gang dengan wajah terengah-engah. "Jangan pukul Sasuke, Kim Ji Sai!" teriaknya lantang sambil menunjuk muka Sai.

Sai langsung meninggalkanku dan beranjak kea rah Naruto, tampaknya dia sudah kehilangan minat denganku. "Siapa kau?! Pacarnya si brengsek ini ya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"APA?! Pacar?! Jangan gila kau! Aku ini cowok tahu!" protesnya keras. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, TEMAN dari Sasuke. Sekaligus Saingannya."

Namun tampaknya rasa percaya diri Naruto tak membuat Sai terkesan, sebaliknya pemuda berkebangsaan Korea itu malah tertawa. "Cowok? Huh." dengus Sai geli "Dari mana sisi kau bisa dibilang cowok, hah?"

Harus kuakui Sai nekat juga. Walaupun aku juga berfikir demikian, aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Bagaimanapun jika Naruto sampai marah... yah, bayangkan saja sendiri.

"BRENGSEK KAU!" teriak Naruto emosi sambil langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke muka Sai. Sayang cowok itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Tentu saja Naruto tak langsug kehilangan akal, dia mengarahkan tendangannya juga, namun masih dapat diantisipasi oleh pemuda berkenegaraan Korea itu.

Saat naruto mulai kehilangan staminanya, Sai ganti menyerang dan saat itu Naruto lengah. Dasar si bodoh itu!

BRAK!

Aku mencekal tangan si muka mayat itu dan langsung membantingnya ke tembok sebelum dia sempat menyentuh Naruto. Kucekik lehernya erat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. "Masalahmu itu denganku, Sai. Bukan dengannya." Tandasku kejam sambil memasang wajah es andalanku. "Jangan ikut campurkan Naruto dalam pertarungan ini, Kau mengerti?" kataku sambil mencengkram lebih erat lehernya." Jika ini sampai terjadi lagi..." aku sengaja menghentikan kata-kataku supaya dia membayangkan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Kulepaskan cekikanku dan kubiarkan dia jatuh di tanah. "Sekarang... PERGI!"

Pemuda pengecut itu langsung terbirit-birit lari membiarkan aku berdua saja dengan si Dobe ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam hingga akhirnya...

"GGGGAAAHHHH! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku kalah darimu sih?! Coba tadi aku bis amengalahkan mayat itu!" gerutunya sambil menunjuk mukaku dengan jengkel. "Kenapa sih kau pakai menolongku segala?"

Dasar bodoh, harusnya jika ditolonng itu berterima kasih kan?

Aku tersenyum sedikit pada cowok bego ini. "Karena kita teman." jawabku sambil berlalu membiarkan otak si Bodoh ini mencerna kata-kataku dengan gaya slow motions.

"Hah?" hanya kata-kata itu saja yang lolos dari bibir Naruto sebelum dia mulai meriakiku dengan muka merah. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Teme! Hei kau mau pergi ke mana?! Dasar Teme bodoh! Teme Menyebalkan! Teme jelek! Teme... temanku."

Dapat kurasakan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging d bibirku saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. "Bodoh." kataku sambil berlalu dan berpura-pura tak mendengar kata-katanya. Namun harus kuakui, aku senang.

Sayang saat itu aku tak menyadari jika ada kamera yang sedang memfoto kami. Dan gadis yang mengoprasikan benda laknat itu saat ini sedang mengembangkan imaginasi nista di otak Fujoshinya.

Sialan, kurasa besok aku harus rela membiarkan wajahku terpampang di majalah dinding sekolah bersama di Dobe itu dengan artikel berjudul 'Pangeran Sekolah Menyelamatkan Uzumaki Naruto, Kisah Cinta Terlarang dari Sesama Jenis kah ini?'

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

OK Mai tahu ini abaaaal banget. tapi nggak papa kan? Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin yang Yaoi banget. Awalnya cerita ini juga mau dibikin BL tapi… nggak jadi deh. ^_^

Padahal bagian akhirnya pingin Mai bikin adegan hug kalau ggak kiss, tapi berhubung Mai diminta bikin cerita yag straight jadi… jadi beginilah jadinya.

OK, boleh minta review?


End file.
